Flips
by BrokenRosePetals
Summary: Sakura is a gymnastics prodigy with a dark past. She had thought that she left that past long ago, but everything changes when she enters college. A certain rival of hers- Yamanaka Ino- isn't just competing for the trophy. She's competing for Uchiha Sasuk
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto.

. . .

Sakura just rolled her eyes and looked at Tenten, her longtime friend. "Don't worry." She repeated. "I'll be fine. You can still call me. I'm going to college, Tenten-chan. Not the moon." She assured her friend as they waited at the airport terminal.

"She's r-right, Tenten-chan." Hinata added softly. Tenten just wailed even harder and clung to Sakura tighter.

"But it's so far away!" She complained. Sakura just laughed.

"It's not that far away from your college, Tenten-chan. Just two or three hours. Besides, you couldv'e gone to KU with Hinata-chan and I, couldn't you?" Sakura prodded. Tenten sighed and let go of Sakura.

"Yeah, I could have. But I wouldv'e been away from Neji-san, remember? He's going to Tokyo U, not Konoha U." She explained for the fifteenth time. Sakura rolled her eyes again.

"Kami, Tenten-chan! Why don't you ask him out, instead of waiting for him to ask you out! You know he's too shy to do it." Sakura stated. Hinata nodded and agreed silently. Tenten looked flustered.

"I never said I liked him!" She protested, waving her hands around wildly, which led to Sakura and Hinata bursting out laughing.

"You honestly think nobody can tell? Kami Tenten-chan, everybody knows you've liked him since 6th grade!" Sakura whipped a tear from her eye and struggled to sit up straight. Hinata nodded again.

"I-it's true, T-tenten-chan." She said, and smiled alittle. "Neji-san m-might have e-even t-told me that h-he liked y-you." Hinata added, smiling again at Tenten's shocked and gleeful reaction.

"You think s-" Tenten started, but was cut off by the loud speaker above.

"All aboard for flight 135 going to Konoha." It signaled, and Tenten burst out crying again, hugging Hinata and Sakura hard.

"Bye Tenten-chan! Tell Okaa-san that I said goodbye, and it's okay that she wasn't able to tell me bye in person." Sakura rushed, and grabbed her only luggage that was left in one hand, and Hinata in the other.

"T-tell Neji-san I said b-bye!" Hinata stuttered as she was being dragged away by a rushing and nervous Sakura.

"I will! And if you get a bad roommate, tell me and I'll kick their ass!" Tenten called mournfully as Sakura and Hinata boarded the plane with the last rushing passengers.

"Also," Tenten was running now, trying to catch up. "If Sasuke cheats on you, tell me and I'll personally hunt him down! Hinata! Naruto likes you!" Tenten called as the door to the plane shut. She could only hope the girl heard that. Hinata was a bit dull when it came to Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke's best friend, and it was likewise with Naruto.

. . .

"Goldfish." Sakura called. They had been in the airplane for only a few minutes, and Hinata had hyperventelated all of those minutes. She obviously was in shock and disbelief at what Tenten had confirmed at the airport terminal- what they had been trying to confirm for years.

Since Hinata was obviously not entitled to play whilst having a panic attack, Sakura was left playing goldfish with the businessman next to her.

He reminded her of Sasuke, her boyfriend. But, he couldn't be Sasuke. Sasuke was supposed to take the next plane to Konoha with Naruto, not this one. Had he forgotten? Surely if this man was Sasuke he would have told her by now, and not sit there and beat her at every card game she could think of. Well, except goldfish. Her Mother taught her how to cheat at goldfish when no one was looking. If you were good enough, you could run off with the other person's money without being caught.

"Hm. I see. I suppose you owe me 20 dollars." The man said, smirking under his hat. Really. Who wears a hat in a plane?

"What?" Sakura asked increduously. She beat him! Not fair and square, but she beat him!

"I believe I see a card up your shirt sleeve." He explained and she glared at him. Why was he looking up her shirt sleeve in the first place? Not a good place to look if you were looking for cleavage, but still.

Grudgingly she gave him the money and turned toward Hinata, and pouted childishly.

"I believe we never introduced ourselves very well. My name is Uchiha Itachi, Haruno-san." He said. She turned to him, astonished, and looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"How do you know my name?" She asked stupidly, then smacked herself mentally.

**Of course he would know your name, dimwitt. You date his brother.**

_Shut up._

**Make me.**

_You want me to?_

**If you made me shut up, then you would be making yourself shut up, because I'm you.**

_What? I'm confused._

**If you're confused, then I'm confused, because I'm you.**

_This doesn't make any sense._

**No, it doesn't. I think you should just shut up.**

_You're righ- hey!_

Sakura pouted even more, oblivious to the amused stare Itachi was giving her.

"It seems your companion has fallen asleep." Itachi noted as he looked at Hinata, who was by now lightly snoring.

"I guess s- wait. Why are you changing the topic?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I wasn't. I was merely noting that your companion was asleep." He explained. He seemed to be enjoying this conversation too much. Sakura mentally smacked herself again. Now she was going all barbie detective on a guy she barely even knew. Smart.

"But if you must know," He continued, "My little brother once spoke of you at dinner. Mother insisted that he invite you to dinner, but he refused, saying you would just trip in the heels you would be forced to wear, anyway." Sakura blushed at the reminder of her klutzyness, but Itachi continued on as if he didn't see it.

"And, you look as if you were wondering why I would be going to Konoha. You see, Okaa-san and Tou-san live in Konoha. They have for a long time. Sasuke, you see, just moved when he was 17 because he wanted a change of scenery. I, of course, know that was not the reason, but I do not believe it is my place to tell you." He finished. Sakura stared in shock. Sasuke had never told her any of this. He just told her he moved because he felt like it, and she believed him. Why pester him about it, anyway, when he didn't want to talk about it? There was also the wavering fear that he would dump her. Why would he pick a clumsy girl with an overly large forhead and odd pink hair when he could have had any girl he wanted?

She always just assumed he would tell her when he felt like it. The truth was, he didn't tell her much of anything, really. Was she a bad girlfriend? She didn't know. He never told her. He actually never told her he loved her once, when she had told him she loved him countless times. Did he love her? She would ask him when he got to Konoha, she decided.

She gulped and mustered up the courage to squeak an, "Oh." Itachi didn't talk for the rest of the plane ride, and Sakura was beginning to wonder if he regretted saying all of this.

. . .

"W-wow. Look how b-big and n-nice it is, S-sakura-chan!" Hinata gushed as she looked around the campus, already full of people.

Sakura took in her surroundings. It was nice- it had cherry blossom tress spread out everywhere, and the grass was a lush green, not to mention the huge waterfall fountain in the middle of the campus. Behind the pretty sight, stood a tall, wide building that probably stood as the main entrance. It was beautiful- the buidling had intricate designs of cherry blossoms patterned around the walls, as did the fence that caved in the campus.

Yes, it _was_ big and nice.

. . .

"I just want to know how and where to try out for gymnastics." Sakura explained later that day after they had got their dorms and were sitting down under a cherry blossom tree eating lunch. Thankfully they got one together, but was told they were getting one more roommate.

"T-that doesn't s-surprise m-me, Sakura-chan." Hinata answered and bit down lightly on a sandwich. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why you treat your food so delicately, Hinata-chan. It's food- you're going to eat it, one way or another, and being delicate doesn't make it feel any better. If food has feelings." Sakura waved the question off with a flick of her hand, which incidentally hit someone who was leaning down toward her, behind her.

Sakura got up in a sitting position, about to apologize, when she realized who it was. Her lips twisted into a snarl. "Ino-pig." She growled. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Said girl huffed and and smiled a sickly smile aimed toward Sakura.

"Forehead." She nodded, still smiling sickly. She flipped her long blonde hair. "Nice to see you again. I see your clumsy ass is still going at gymnastics?" She questioned, her tone seemingly delighted. The whole campus had gone quiet by now, anticipating Sakura's next move.

"Of course. I don't see why I wouldn't. You didn't steal my talent- you stole my boyfriend." Sakura deadpanned. Ino laughed.

"Oh? Him? I tired of him as soon as I moved to Suna. Being 15 then, I suppose I thought I was in love." Ino sighed dramatically. "But, now I'm back, and ready to kick your ass again at gymnastics." Ino grinned and walked off, swaying her hips behind her, with two girls beside her, seemingly lackies- one with red hair and the other with sandy blonde hair.

"Keep swaying those hips and you're going to dislocate them!" Sakura called after Ino, and the campus burst out laughing, whilst Ino just walked faster.

"You wait forehead girl! I stole your boyfriend once, I'll do it again!" She called as she turned a corner and was soon out of sight.

Sakura was confused, for the fifteenth time that day, it seemed. Sighing, she threw her food in the nearest garbage can and walked off to get her luggage, with a confused Hinata trailing behind her.

. . .

"I don't know Hinata. I guess I just need to get some rest. I'm paranoid. Ino doesn't even know about Sasuke, anyway." Sakura said. Hinata nodded half-heartedly as they made their way through the hallway toward their dorm.

"What n-number is i-it, Sakura-chan? I-i can g-go a-and put our t-things in t-there while y-you call y-your o-okaa-san a-and Tenten-chan." Hinata offered. Sakura looked at her in relief.

"I owe you one, Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled and walked off until she was in an empty hallway. She pulled out her pink razor phone and dialed a number.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Tenten squealed. Sakura smiled.

"Hey girl!" She answered happily, but immediately turned solemn. "Ino-pig's here, Tenten-chan." She heard a gasp on the other line.

"Has she figured out about Sasuke-san or Yukie-chan?" Tenten asked, worried.

"No, no, of course not, Tenten-chan." Sakura assured her. "Well, I don't know about Sasuke-kun, but I know she hasn't learnt about Yukie-chan." Tenten groaned.

"What if she finds out?" Tenten asked. Sakura's face was stony, even though Tenten couldn't see it.

"If she hurts Yukie, I'll kill her." Sakura deadpanned. Tenten grinned.

"I'm in." Tenten added. Sakura smiled.

"Good. I'm sure Hinata-chan would be, too. Look, I gotta go, Tenten-chan, I need to talk to Oka- oh my kami! Is that _moaning_ in the background, Tenten-chan?" Sakura asked incrediously.

"No no of course not bye!" Tenten rushed and hung up. Sakura rolled her eyes and dialed her Okaa-san's number.

**That better have been Neji's moaning.**

_For once in my life I agree with you. Now, go away. I need to talk to Okaa-san._

**Meanie!**

"Sakura!" Her Mother's melodic but tired voice finally floated through the small pink phone. Sakura smiled.

"Hey Okaa-san! Hinata and I got in a dorm together." Sakura started. Her Mother sighed happily.

"Oh, that's good, dear. Oh- no Yukie, those cookies are for after dinner!" Her Mother called out to someone and then Sakura heard a crash.

" Is she alright?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, dear. The cookie jar just fell. And broke. Damn." She cursed, and Sakura laughed. She didn't hear her Mother cuss often.

"Do you want to talk to her, dear?" Her Mother asked and Sakura eagerly nodded, but when realizing her Mother didn't hear her, she answered with a quick, "Yes!"

A few crashes later, she heard a little girl's voice float through the receiver. "Onee-san!" She called and Sakura giggled for the first time that day since when she left Tenten.

"I told you not to call me that!" She scolded playfully, and Yukie giggled just like Sakura.

"Oh." She heard dissapointment laced in the girl's tone. "Sakiko-chan says I hafta go take a bath." Yukie explained, reffering to Sakura's Mother.

"Tell her I said I love her, Yukie-chan! And, remember, no cookies at 3:00 p.m. unless Sakiko-chan says so, or you've already had dinner." Sakura doubted Yukie would have dinner _that_ early, but she warned her anyway.

"Bye Onee-san!" Yukie called.

"Bye Yukie-chan!" Sakura called and hung up. She sighed and put her razor back into her pocket, then walked back to her dorm. Well, she thought she was walking back to her dorm. She ended up getting lost and walking right into some guy with a pinapple head. She fell straight on her butt, but he just stood like a rock. She groaned and he sighed and pulled her up.

"Thanks. My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 18, and new here." She admitted. He sighed.

"Troublesome.." He muttered. "Nara Shikamaru. I'm 18, also." He sighed and walked off.

She soon found the door to her dorm and was about to open it before someone grabbed her hand.

"This is my dorm, forehead!" She heard a familiar voice screech.

"No, it's mine, too!" Sakura yelled back, and turned to stare right into the face of Yamanaka Ino once again.

"Fuck." She cursed.

. . .

**Author's Note- Good? Bad? Review and tell me- I'm open to tips, and you can flame me if you want, but don't expect for me to care. Anyway, give me your opinion!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note- To x.ScArLeT.x.RoSe.x- I'm not sure. Is it called goldfish? I haven't played the game in awhile, and it was pretty late when I wrote the last chapter...I'll go back in a minute and look.**

. . .

_Last Time On Flips_

_She soon found the door to her dorm, and was about to open it before someone grabbed her hand._

_"This is my dorm, forehead! She heard a familiar voice screech._

_"No, it's mine, too!" Sakura yelled back, and turned to stare right into the face of Yamanaka Ino once again._

_"Fuck." She cursed._

. . .

Sakura pouted and Hinata giggled, causing Sakura to throw a pillow at her from her bed halfheartedly.

"Why did she have to be in this room, of all rooms?" Sakura whined.

"M-maybe she c-chose to be i-in this room?" Hinata said quietly, though Sakura was sure she meant it as more of a question. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. She hates me." Sakura stated, as if it were obvious. In which, she thought it was.

"It's just a good thing she chose to go shopping today, with that...uhm...Karin?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"And T-temari." Hinata added. Sakura nodded and jumped off of her bed.

"Yeah, and Temari." She echoed, shoving around her clothes for something good to wear.

"W-what are y-you doing, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked curiously, sitting up fully.

"I-" A pause, and then a squeal when Sakura picked up a cute pink t-shirt, "Am going shopping. I'm tired of sitting in the dorms all day, and we got here early enough so we don't have classes yet." Hinata's lips twisted in a shy smile that hid an emotion in it.

"You think N-naruto-kun will be there, w-with Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked shyly, jumping off of her top bunk bed and landing gracefully on her feet. Hinata always did get the unklumsyness. Sakura pursed her glossed lips.

"I'm not sure. Sasuke-kun called me last night after we got settled in, and it sounded as if he had ran a marathon...He said that he had gotten here unexpectately early last night, instead of this morning, so they may be at the mall. Yeah, they're probably at the mall." Sakura concluded, grabbing some jeans and nesseccary undergarmets before walking out of the dorm to get to the showers.

. . .

A sigh escaped Sakura's pale pink lips. Even if it was already 12 p.m., the lines to the showers were still pretty long. Hinata had taken a shower last night, and was probably just washing up, and planning to take a shwer tonight, but Sakura had been too tired to take one last night, and had immedietly retired to bed after she got settled in. She was amazed that so many people had gotten to campus as early as Sakura and Hinata.

Finally, after the lines had thinned out a bit a few minutes later, a girl with long black hair pushed against her and ran to get in front of her. "Hey! I was here first!" Sakura called and the girl looked back. Pretty, but her boobs looked fake, and her face looked familiar. Ah. When Ino came to her school this girl was part of her possey. Kin, was her name?

"Mmm...Haruno." Kin's lips twisted into a cool grin. "So nice to see you again. Say, has Ino been treating you well? I hear you got her dorm..."

"None of your business." Sakura ground out. Hinata was going to get worried if she didn't get a move on.

"Ah, but it is!" Kin's face showed fake surprise. "My dear friend Ino is in your dorm. I believe it is my business."

"And I suppose it's your business that you just cut in front of me after I had waited for kami knows how long, too?" Sakura's patience was thinning. And so was inner Sakura's.

**Let's just kick her ass and get it over with.**

_We can't do that. Too many witnesses._

**Well, get rid of the witnesses, too!**

It was amazing how much that offer appealed to Sakura at that moment.

"Oh..." Sugary sweetness covered Kin's tone. "Are you getting constapated, or is that how your face usually turns when you're mad?"

_Time to kick her ass._

**Isn't that what I said in the first place?**

"Mmm...oh, but Kin!" Sakura put a hand over her mouth. "I think you're looking in a mirror!" Sakura smirked and Kin growled.

"You littl-"

"Ladies!" A voice called, and Sakura turned to see a woman, a bit taller than Sakura, with what looked to be a brownish bob thing.

"Ladies!" She repeated. "Head Mistress Tsunade won't be happy if you get in a fight before school even begins." She tisked tisked and pushed away the girls lightly who had gathered round Kin and Sakura. Sakura, too caught up in her little bubble with the black headed girl, didn't notice the girls at first, but she was sure Kin did and just relished the attention.

"Yes Ms. Shizune!" A girl in the crowd called, and the others murmured the same response, going back to what they were doing before the fight.

"Now now, you go take your showers Kin and Sakumo-" Shizune looked down on her clip board.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Sakura corrected and Shizune looked up gratefully.

"Yes, yes, Sakura. Well, I-"

"Ms. Shizune, Ms. Shizune! There is a fight in the youthful boys dorms!" The girls screamed- a boy was in the girls shower rooms, and most didn't have clothes on.

"I'm coming Lee!" Shizune called, fumbling her clipboard around, her high heels clicking as she ran out of the room with the boy behind her, but not before he snuck a glance at Sakura. She shuddered. Was that a bowl cut?

Sakura shook her head, not willing to find out as she shed her clothes and stepped into a vacant shower.

. . .

"You took s-so long, S-sakura-chan, I w-was about t-to go looking f-for you!" Sakura smiled and slung her purse across her shoulder.

"You panic about the smallest things, Hinata-chan! Nothing went wrong." Sakura assured her. "I just met up with an old...friend."

"An o-old friend?" Hinata's pearl eyes were disbelieving as they closed their doors to their dorm- and Ino's.

"I'll tell you later, when we get to the mall." Sakura promised.

"I'll h-hold you o-on that." Hinata declared softly, and Sakura nodded.

"Have you talked to Tenten-chan today, Hinata-chan? I meant to, but I've been busy..." Busy trying to figure out who was with Tenten.

"Y-yes, I talked t-to her when y-you were in t-the shower. S-she was talking i-in a rush, and s-said that she had p-plans." Hinata answered, sliding into the passangers seat of Sakura's red convertable. Sakura mentally cheered. Go Tenten! Score you a man!

"Hmm..." Sakura smirked mischeviously. "I see Tenten-chan finally took the hint about Neji-san..." She murmured.

"Finally." Hinata agreed, and Sakura turned on the stereo, flicking her ponytail holder off and smiling at Hinata, the wind caressing her pink locks.

"Let loose, Hina-chan!" Sakura encouraged her shy friend and Hinata slowly slide the ponytail holder off of her long raven locks, and her pearl eyes smiled at Sakura.

"You know, that white shirt really looks good on you, Hina-"

"T-the road, Sakura-chan, the r-road!" Sakura smiled sheepishly and turned.

"My bad." Sakura admitted, but burst into dance moves as one of her favorite songs came on.

"Oh, I love this song!" She gushed, but then frowned. Hinata's upper body turned towards her emerald eyed friend.

"What's w-wrong, Sakura-chan?" She asked, a pale hand shooting out to turn the radio down a bit.

"It just reminds me of Ino pig. Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend..." She sang softly.

"There's Don't Cha too..." Sakura added, then frowned.

"Is every song I like about someone stealing a boyfriend?" She asked, mostly to herself, frustrated.

"Let l-loose, Sakura-chan." Hinata reminded her softly and Sakura looked into Hinata's pearl eyes, grinning.

"You're right! This shopping trip is about me, you, clothes, and boys!" Sakura and Hinata laughed, enjoying the sunshine and freedom.

"Ah, but Hinata-chan, did Hiashi-san keep you cooped up at all?" Random question, but Sakura wanted to know. She almost always had to go out with Tenten like this instead of Hinata, because Hiashi, Hinata's Father, always said something about since she was the clan heir she needed to act ladylike, and going to arcades and eating hotdogs out in the open wasn't ladylike...Bull shit, Sakura had said to that behind his back.

"M-most of the t-time, but it w-was for the c-clan." Hinata answered, her head down, and her fingers locked together in a battle of the fitest.

"What about for _you_?" Sakura repriminded her, parking the car and quickly adding another coat of lip gloss.

"I w-wouldn't say a-all of it w-was for m-me..." Hinata mumbled, getting out of the car and shutting the door softly.

"Then why did you do it? Didn't you want any fun?" Sakura asked, getting out as well.

"Well...Y-yeah...But I'm h-here now!" Hinata grinned softly.

"Yeah, that is true..." Sakura's care free facade twisted into one of a thoughtful person for a split second, before turning to Hinata and grinning.

"How bout we go catch some boys?" Sakura grinned and Hinata nodded in agreement.

. . .

**Note- Sort of a filler...Yeah, a filler. And, Sorry if I didn't answer any questions. I will next chapter- I will! Now, just go click on that little purplish button in the corner...Just a line or two...Won't take long...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- So sorry. I know I said I would probably update early, but school, even though it's just started, hasn't been very kind to me. 8th my ass...It started on the 6th. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

. . .

_Last Time On Flips_

_"How bout we go catch some boys?" Sakura grinned and Hinata nodded in agreement._

. . .

"Where d-do you think t-they are, S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked quietly as Sakura pulled out a credit card and swung the door open to the mall.

"Probably in the food court." Sakura answered distractedly. "Men eat alot. I've lived under the saying, 'Men have only two emotions. Horny and hungry. If they don't have an erection, make a sandwich,' all my life, and it's worked out so far." Hinata giggled softly.

"I-I guess..." Hinata murmured, pearl eyes searching the mall, each and every crevix.

"It's no use searching until we get to the-"

"HINATA-CHAN!!" Eh. If he wasn't hungry, Naruto was probably horny. He better not rape Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked up, eyes hopeful. Maybe the idiot would realize she liked him today. She looked at the corndog in his hand. Nah.

"Hey, Hi-"

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura interrupted. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably from side to side.

"Uh...I..."

"Right here, dobe." Naruto had that, 'Thank god I didn't have to spill the beans' look on his face as Sasuke's deep voice floated towards us. I wonder why? Hmmm...

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him on his cheek. His abnormal cheek that smelled like Britney Spears Curious...

"Hn. Sakura."

**Is that the deep voice of sexiness I hear?**

_Shut up. _

**Eh...I wonder why he smells like woman's perfume...**

_I don't know! Maybe his Mom wears it!_

**Yes, because the wife of one of the richest men in the world would wear some slutty perfume.**

_Go away._

**I hate you.**

_Well, I hate you, too. Now, GO!_

**Cold, man, cold.**

"So, Sasu-"

"Oh, forehead girl! Fancy seeing you here!" Damn.

"Yes, it's such a small world." Sakura smiled sweetly as Ino walked up, her dress barely covering the atroscious bottom God gave her...and, as she walked a bit closer, she smelt like Britney Spears Curious.

"Hey pee ass!" Dammit! It was kindergarten, and bound to happen! The damned nicknames just stick!

And, as the cronies of Ino-pig walk up, Sakura realize something- they're all wearing the same thing. Too much ugly. Hah. She cracked herself up. Really. She did. Very clumsy.

"Shut it, Temari." Sakura growled, but Temari just smiled sweetly and gave her the finger behind Ino's back. Hater.

It was amazing- while all of this was going on, Sakura still didn't notice the smug look on Ino's face as she kissed his cheek while Sakura was glaring in the other direction at Temari- Hinata gasped when she saw it and Naruto looked away, a pained look sketched across his tanned face.

"Alright," Sakura's face turned bright- she completely ignored Ino, Temari, and whoever the hell the rest of them were, "Sasuke-kun, let's go to the park. Or, I want to. Do you, ne?"

"Hn." A simple answer- a pained answer that furthered Sakura's suspiscion something was going on...between somone.

She chose to ignore the feeling completely.

"Why don't you spend the day with Naruto-chan instead of me, Hina-chan? I'm sure he'd love to." Sakura winked as she and Sasuke walked away, leaving Hinata and Naruto with horrified looks on their faces, both for completely different reasons than Sakura initially thought.

. . .

She was worried.

Her normally stoic boyfriend was...ehem...way more stoic than usually. Like, he hadn't said one word in the car ride to the park.

Had she done something wrong?

"Sasuke-kun?" She whimpered in a small voice. He glanced towards her with one obsidian eye.

"Hn?" He finally answered.

"Are you...okay?" She didn't know how to aproach him with that. Usually he was pefectly fine- she never had to ask.

Well, today was different.

"Hn."

"Dammit, Sasuke-kun, a fine would suffice!"

"Fine." He hedged. Ugh. She was getting nowhere.

He parked the car seconds later, smoothly opening and shutting his door, then doing the same with hers and lightly touching her hand as they walked.

The suspiscion dissolved instantly.

. . .

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked later that night as they walked to their dorms.

"Hm?" She answered, disinterested.

"Uhm..." How did you tell your friend that you saw her boyfriend cheating on her? Did you? Oh. She knew. Hinata would ask Tenten about it later. Of course Tenten would know.

"N-nothing." Hinata hastened.

"Oh. Suite yourself." Sakura shrugged, turned the key in ther lock, then opened her's and Hinata's (Uhm, and Ino's) door, revealing skimpy clothing thrown everywhere.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura shrieked. Ino's head popped up from in her closet.

"What?" Ino snapped back

"Why the HELL is there clothes covering ALL of MY DORM!" She boiled.

"It's MY dorm too, FOREHEAD!" Ino shot back, standing up, knocking some skimpy light blue lace panties out of her lap.

"WHATEVER!" Sakura thundered.

While those two were fighting, Hinata snuck out of the dorm and ran all the way down to the bottom of the dorm stairwell and sat down on the last step, then called Tenten's cellphone.

"Tenten!" She hissed when the bun headed girl answered. Uh-oh. Hinata was never snippy, nor did she ever speak without stutters...unless she was angry or forgot Naruto existed, which was hardly ever. Or ever at all.

"What?" Tenten's tone was laced with worry on the other end.

"Do you know about Ino and how she threatened to steal Sakura's new boyfriend away, and we thought Ino had no idea who Sakura's boyfriend was?" Hinata asked, getting to the point.

"Yeah. What of it?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I think Ino's found out...And she might just be having sex with him- I saw her kiss him...And I don't know how to tell Sakura."

"You are in some _deep_ shit."

"You don't have to _remind_ me, Tenten."

"Hey, atleast there's some action over there. Over here, all Neji ever does is snores."

"How do you know he snores?"

"Uh...I don't! Bye!" Tenten quickly hand up. Hinata flipped her phone shut and pursed her lips. What an odd day.

An odd day indeed.

. . .

**Author's Note- I am on a ROLL! Two chapters in- not on the same story, but on the same day! And, sorry if some parts don't make sense, it's really late at night...**

**Review! Give me your opinion, good or bad, and I'll give you a chapter! (Sorry for those bad opinions peoples...)**

**Hanabi (When I asked me friend what she was on and that I wanted some of it, she said 'What am I on? Crushed cheerios for breakfast.')**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- I feel so bad for not updating I'm not even asking for reviews.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own naruto. Nor will I ever.**

. . .

Pop.

Growl.

Pop.

Snap.

Pop.

"PIG, STOP POPPING THAT DAMN GUM!!!!!!" Sakura held the remainder of her blue ballpoint pen in her hand.

Said platinum blonde raised a pencil thin eyebrow, then slowly and deliberately popped the gum once more.

"Oops." Her tan legs fanned out over the silk sheets on her bed, and Ino leaned over her book, slight cleavage showing under the thin white wife beater.

"My bad." She said again, popping it once more, then spitting it into the floor, right into one of Sakura's Converse.

Glossed pink lips curved upwards.

"Ino-_pig_," Sakura emphasized, "would you kindly get your gum out of my shoe?"

Pop.

"No."

"Then," Her smile widened, "I might have to do _this_."

She threw her broken, ink spattered pen right on top of Ino's _favorite_ silk pair of panties.

Pop. Growl. Hiss.

"Bitch."

"You looking in a mirror, _pig_?"

The platinum blonde girl of 18 stood up, then promptly stomped to the door and out, but not before throwing a, "I'll still beat you, forehead!" behind her.

It had been a few days since the mall incident, and Sakura had heard nothing from Sasuke. Nothing. Period.

Which, by the way, did more than piss her off. Where the _hell_ was he? Honestly....

"S-Sakura?" Hinata popped her head in through the partially closed door, her violet-ish hair dripping water droplets onto the carpeted floor, "Your mother c-called on my cell. She w-wants you to c-call her b-back."

"Alright," The pinkette jumped off of the top bed and landed gracefully on her pink and white sock clad feet, "did she give you a reason? I mean, I've had my phone off all afternoon. It's dead. I didn't think it'd be much of a bother."

Sakura bit her plump lip worriedly.

"S-she didn't sound t-too bad," Hinata assured her, slipping into the room. She shivered in the cotton, thin towel that wrapped around her thin body.

"Thanks, Hina," Sakura laid a hand on the girl's shivering shoulder before unplugging the sleek phone and tiptoeing outside. She lowered her body onto a stone step and leaned against the wall, her fingers, nubby from a habit since she was 4 of chewing on them when nervous, shaking as she dialed her mother's home phone.

"Moshi moshi?" Sakiko answered, after 3 rings.

"Mama! Is everything okay?" Sakura bit her lip, "Hinata said to call...."

"Oh, everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you...oh, I _don't_ think everything's fine. Gaara found out, Sakura. He's more than angry. I don't know what to do! Yukie doesn't understand. She just thinks he's a nice man that wants to take her for a vacation. Sakura? Sakura?"

The phone slid to the ground as Sakura's emerald eyes filled with tears.

. . .

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Sakura's breath was uneven as she did a cartwheel once more in preperation for the tryouts.

In.

Out.

Why did he have to find out? How was it fair? He didn't care in the first place! He left her for _Ino_. He probably had a life, anyway. Why did he dare interfere?

In.

Out.

"You'll kill yourself if you keep going like that," A lazy voice called from the doorway.

"I-" Cartwheel, "don't-", flip, "care."

Flip.

"Fine then. Even though I was nice enough to come over and offer to take you to lunch. Friends, of course. I have a girlfriend."

Sakura wiped sweat from her forehead and grabbed a waterbottle beside her.

"Shikamaru?" She squinted her eyes. The guy that she fell over! "Hey!"

Sakura took a swig. She didn't feel like going out with anyone, friends or not, but....maybe it would be good for her to forget about _that_ in some other way than killing herself. Maybe.

"Sure," She smiled, "I'll come. If the offer's still up."

"Mind if more than me and you go?" He asked. It seemed hard for him to talk this long...maybe he was used to staring at the clouds. Doing. Nothing.

"Not at all." Sakura slung the Nike dufflebag over her shoulder, "Can I bring a friend?"

Ino could trash their place all she wanted tonight. Sakura felt like having fun, despite the nawing at her heart.

"Yeah. You better get cleaned up first, though. I don't think Choji would like a sweaty girl at his place."

Sakura slapped his arm playfully, already feeling like she had known him for years.

"Okay, I'll take a shower," She vowed, "I'll be done in an hour, probably."

"Fine. I'll be at the steps near your room. Be ready, or I'm leaving without you."

Sakura was pretty sure he would if she wasn't.

. . .

**The next chapter is pivotal. I know this is short, but quality over quantity, right?**


End file.
